The invention relates to a drawer and more specifically to a drawer that would be mounted in furniture such as an entertainment center, a combination coffee table and cabinet, a combination corner table and cabinet and other types of furniture. The drawer is designed to receive CD's, audio cassettes, and VHS tapes.
Numerous storage devices for CD's, audio cassettes and video cassettes are known but none of them provide individual storage cells that are capable of receiving all three of these medias.
The Sugerman U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,543 discloses a storage rack for storing phonograph records in which vertical receiving trays are arranged in side-by-side relationship in a storage cabinet between top guide grooves and bottom channels. The vertical trays are supported on rollers for pulling the tray outward from and pushing the vertical trays back into the rack.
The Berkman U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,481 discloses a holder for audio/video cassettes in the form of a slidable drawer having a plurality of parallel storage compartments or bins for receiving and holding the cassettes in upright positions between opposing pairs of upstanding resilient fingers.
The Ackeret U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,894 discloses a storage system for disc-shaped records which includes a plurality of disc holders slidably mounted one above the other and deployable in a staggered stepwise fashion out of the housing. The holders have dished profiles which support the discs only at their edge regions.
The Berkman U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,949 discloses a storage module having a plurality of parallel storage compartments with upper and lower support surfaces for supporting magnetic tape cassettes of different sizes.
The Ackeret U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,685 discloses a device for storing flat recording media having a housing and a sliding member that is guided in the housing along rails.
The Milovich U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,522 discloses a CD storage device with a plurality of vertically spaced tray members being slidably mounted in the device and having structure for securing a CD container thereon.
The Caspers et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,716 discloses a compact disc player in which CD's are stored in a magazine housing one above the other in a stack. The magazine housing may be removed for loading the CD's.
The Chen U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,722 discloses a CD-ROM storage cabinet having a plurality of horizontal racks designed to slide from the cabinet between vertical walls. Each rack has pairs of aligned and fore and aft spaced partition plates defining parallel compartments for receiving the CD-ROMs upright therein. Each compartment has a bottom ridge upon which each CD-ROM rests and they can be rocked fore and aft relative to the compartment.
The Leonardi U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,321 discloses a modular multi-media cabinet that has an extractable drawer with removable partition members that can divide the drawer longitudinally to store and organize different combinations of media material.
The Murazumi U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,006 discloses a storage case having a housing and a plurality of shelf units for holding and storing cassettes. The shelf units are slidable drawers.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel multi-media storage drawer that can removably receive either a CD, an audio cassette, or a VHS video cassette in each of its individual storage cells.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel multi-media storage drawer that has structure for allowing the CD's, audio cassettes, and VHS video cassettes to be rocked fore and aft relative to the storage cell during a search of the various multi-media members.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel multi-media storage drawer that has integral rails extending laterally from its respective left and right side walls.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel multi-media storage drawer that has roller wheels mounted directly on its lateral side walls adjacent their rear end.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a multi-media storage drawer that is made of plastic material formed into an integral unit.